Burn Our Love Together
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Kaito bertemu dengan gadis yang dulu menyukainya, tapi kini gadis itu adalah laki-laki. Warning: LEMON, shonen-ai, OOC, author baru, don't like? Don't read.


Rizuka: Kini, giliran member baru M.V. yang lain yang akan mem-publish cerita sebagai tes penerimaan anggota baru :3

Michi: Michi here~!

Chimi: Chimi juga.

Ririn: Ini kenapa orangnya ada dua, tapi disebut satu, deh?

Rizuka: Soalnya, sebelumnya mereka berdua memang stau collab di fandom *cough* ada, laaah~! xD

Michi: Moga readers suka :3

Rizuka: One more thing! Mereka ini fujoshi, lhooo~! Jadi, jangan heran kalau cerita baru mereka aja udah berbau shonen-ai! Kyaaa~! Akhirnya M.V. bisa dapet author kayak giniii~!

Sora: Oi, durasi.

Rizuka: Ok! ;3

.

.

.

**Merodine V Presented,**

"_Burn Our Love Together"_

**Warning :**

OOCness, abal, shonen-ai, gaje, ending abal, don't like? Yaudah, jangan dibaca.

**Disclaimer :**

- Vocaloid © Yamaha Crypton Company

- Fic ini © Merodine V :P

.

.

.

Hanya satu hal yang ku ketahui dari dirinya. Wajahnya tampan, menarik, dan juga sangat berkharisma. Senyumannya berhasil memikat diriku yang memang sedang dirundung kesepian ini. Dan, hei, dia bersedia menemani diriku dan memuaskan semua birahi yang aku pendam! Memang, tubuhnya kecil, tapi itu yang membuatku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya. Laki-laki bernama Akane Len itu berhasil memikat hatiku dan meletakkannya di sela-sela jemari mungilnya.

"Ah ah ah aaah~!" Len mendesah sangat merdu di telingaku. Kata-kata itu seakan menari-nari di telingaku dan mengajakku untuk memasuki lubang surganya sesegera mungkin. Setelah aku puas membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dengan liurku, kini giliran aku memasukan senjata andalanku ke dalam lubang sempitnya itu. Ah, ini akan jadi pengalaman terhebatku!

"Mn… Ah ah ah~! S-Sedikit lagi, Kaito-sama~!" Pekik Len begitu ujung torpedo ku mulai menerobos masuk ke lubang kenikmatannya yang masih rapat. Sungguh, sensasi yang sangat luar biasa yang aku rasakan kini! Aku bagaikan menikmati tubuh seorang bidadara yang tampan dan juga sangat manis. Ah, dia berhasil membuatku menembus langit ke-tujuh di dalam alam imajinasi ku. Aku membelai halus punggungnya dengan sentuhan hangat lidahku. Ku ciumi dan ku buat beberapa kiss mark di sekujur lehernya.

"Kau luar biasa, Len! Ini benar-benar yang selama ini aku cari!" Seruku sambil terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulku untuk membuat adik kesayanganku yang sudah sangat tegang ini menembus dinding dalam tubuh Len lebih dalam lagi. Len benar-benar lelaki yang nakal dan agresif. Ia lebih gencar dalam memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya sendiri dan mempesona diriku. Meskipun aku sudah mencoba menahannya, tapi dia terlalu mempesona bagi diriku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku keluarkan semua cairan cintaku di dalam perut Len –tak peduli kalau mungkin-mungkin Ia akan merasa sakit yang luar biasa. Tapi aku ternyata salah! Len sangat menikmati begitu tahu cairanku masuk di dalam lubangnya itu.

"Onegaiii~! Ah ah ah~!" Dia terus mendesah dengan kerasnya. Kata-katanya lagi-lagi membuat darahku berdesir sangat cepat. Aku cabut milikku dari lubang sempitnya dan memandang sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa –ketika cairan Len turun dan keluar kembali dari lubangnya itu. Aku coba menyentuh cairan itu dan mencoba merasakan rasa apa yang terdapat dalam cairanku. Hm… Spicy!

"Berikan aku lebih banyak, Kaito-sama~!" Len merengek manja kepadaku sembari memeluk tubuhku yang beberapa kali lebih besar dibandingkan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia menggesek-gesekkan miliknya kepada milikku –seakan mengajak bergulat. Rasa geli itu membuat milikku bangkit kembali –seperti seorang anak yang bersemangat begitu diajak bermain oleh temannya. Aku pegang dengan halus batang kejantananku –diikuti Len. Kami berdua pun memain-mainkannya seakan-akan sedang berlath pedang. Dan, waw, INI LUAR BIASA!

"Ah ah ah~!" Len kembali menjerit dan menyelimuti milikku dengan cairan sperma-nya yang kental dan banyak itu. Tak tahan –aku ikut mengeluarkannya dan mengotori sampai ke perut Len Akane. Dia sangat hebat dalam memuaskan nafsuku. Aku pun mendapatkan ide. Segera aku menuju ke rak pakaian besar berwarna cokelat tua di pojok ruangan ini dan mengambil sebuah pakaian yang memang sangat aku idam-idamkan untuk dipakai lawan mainku. Sebuah gaun dengan renda-renda cantik dan motif bunga yang indah disertai belahan punggung dan dada yang seksi –atau yang biasa disebut sebagai wedding dress. Len senyum-senyum penuh makna begitu melihat langkahku setapak demi setapak mendekat kepada dirinya.

"Jadilah pengantinku untuk malam ini, Akane Len." Ucapku sembari menyerahkan gaun itu kepada Len. Dia memakainya dengan cepat dan segera menghibur mataku ini. Ah, akhirnya seseorang telah berhasil menuntaskan semua fantasi ku yang gila ini. Dan sumpah demi Kami-sama, Ia sangat cantik dan seperti makhluk terindah yang pernah ku temui.

"Dengan senang hati, Kaito-sama…" Len mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan irama yang indah dan sungguh menggugah hasrat ku untuk segera menikmati tubuh indahnya kembali. Tak sia-sia aku bertemu dengan lelaki ini di bar –sesaat setelah aku baru saja kehilangan cintaku. Dia benar-benar malaikat pembawa berkah di malam ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung melumat habis bibir Len yang mungil dan manis. Kembali rasa orange menjalar di bibirku –rasa yang berasal dari lipbalm yang Ia gunakan. Tanganku menjamah ke bongkahan pantat Len yang padat dan mulus.

"Ngh… Ah ah, ahn~!" Len terus mendesah manja begitu aku memberikannya kiss mark di lehernya. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk kembali memberikan hadiah pada Len. Aku menyuruhnya menungging dan aku pegangi kedua pahanya yang mulus. Aku dapat menghirup parfum Len yang beraroma orange. Hei, Ia sepertinya sangat menyukai jeruk!

"Seberapa besar kau menyukai jeruk, hn?" Tanyaku sambil menggerayangi tengkuknya yang erat dengan aroma jeruk.

"Sebesar aku mencintai dirimu, Kaito-sama~!" Jawab Len dengan suaranya yang kini sudah menjadi khas di telingaku. Tapi –entah kenapa –aku jadi teringat akan seseorang yang pernah masuk di kehidupanku dahulu. Seorang ng… Perempuan?

"Kaito-sama, masukkan milikmu~! Aku sudah tidak tahan~!" Len memelas kepadaku dengan suara yang memanja. Ah, lupakan saja pikiranku sebelumnya itu. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah bagaimana aku dapat memuaskan keinginan Len –sebagai pengantin baruku –untuk memiliki sepenuhnya malam ini.

"As you wish." Bisikku tepat di telinga Len dan kembali menembus dinding rapat di anus Akane Len. Dia memekik keras saat milikku masuk seutuhnya di dalam tubuh mungilnya. Aku jambak rambutnya halus dan segera memaju-mundurkan pinggulku. Seperti ada setan yang merasuk ke jiwa ini –aku menggencarkan terus serangan bertubi-tubi ke anus Len. Aku merasa tubuhku sangat panas. Bukan karena terangsang atau apa pun itu –aku merasa seperti ada yang mengancam diriku. Entah perasaan apa ini, yang jelas ini sangat mengganggu dan membuat aku sangat ganas dalam memaju-mundurkan pinggulku. Bahkan, Akane Len sudah tidak dapat lagi mengimbangi permainanku ini dan hanya pasrah saja terhadap diriku.

"Aaaah~! P-Pelan sedikit, Kaito-sama~!" Jerit Len. Aku tak mengindahkan sama sekali ucapannya itu. Aku bahkan tak peduli jika harus ada sepasang –atau bahkan lebih –tulang rusuk Len yang patah. Terparahnya, aku tak mau tahu jika Len harus mati akibat diriku saat ini.

"Len! A-Ah!" Aku melepaskan sekali lagi cairan sperma ku di dalam tubuh Len. Aku langsung mencabut milikku dan duduk di tepi ranjang –meninggalkan Len yang terduduk lemas di lantai kamarku. Ia berusaha berdiri dan menyusul diri ku di kasur. Ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di singgahsana milikku. Aku pun ikut merebahkan diriku yang sudah terselimuti peluh dan rasa lelah ini.

.

.

.

Srrr… Srrr… Aku mendengar suara air dan hawa sekelilingku terasa panas. Ini perasaanku saja, atau… Ah!

"Selamat malam, Kaito Shion." Ucap Akane Len dengan seringai nya yang tajam. Ia bersandar di dinding samping pintu kamarku dengan sebuah pemantik api di tangan kirinya. Rambutnya tidak dibuat seperti ponytail seperti malam tadi. Kini, ia memakai wedding dress yang semalam dengan sebuah pita putih besar di kepalanya dan empat jepit rambut yang membuat rambut sebahu-nya itu terlihat manis. Di tengah kobaran api yang menyala-nyala dalam ruangan ku ini, aku teringat akan sesuatu kejadian sewaktu aku di SMA.

'Aku mencintaimu, Kaito-sama.,

'Tapi, bukankah kau tahu kalau aku ini homoseksual? Aku tidak mungkin suka kepadamu, Kagamine Rin.'

'Tapi, aku sangat-sangat-sangat mencintai dirimu, Kaito-sama! Aku mencintaimu seperti aku menyukai jeruk!"

'Tidak, Rin. Aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku.'

Ya! Aku ingat! Dia adalah Kagamine Rin yang aku kenal saat di SMA! A-Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Setelah aku mengetahui fakta bahwa kau homoseksual, aku langsung mengurung diriku. Dan setelah cukup lama aku terpuruk dalam kesedihan, aku membulatkan tekadku untuk transgender menjadi laki-laki. Aku sudah cukup lama memantau dirimu belakangan ini. Dan setelah tahu kau putus dengan Kamui Gakupo, aku menemui di bar itu. Ingat, 'kan?"

"K-Kau adalah… Kagamine Rin?" Lidahku menjadi kelu dan nada bicaraku menjadi tergagap. Satu hal yang aku bingung adalah, kenapa Ia membakar rumahku?

"Tepat. Aku datang bukan untuk menjadi pengantinmu, melainkan membalaskan dendamku setelah kau menolak cintaku, Kaito-sama! Sekarang rasakan apa yang aku rasakan! Rasakan bagaimana perihnya hati saat amarah membakar hatimu! Rasakan- !"

DOR!

Aku menembakkan sebutir peluru ke dada kiri Len. Ternyata apa yang aku rasakan tadi malam tepat –nyawaku memang terancam. Untungnya, aku menyiapkan sebuah pistol sebelum akhirnya aku terlelap di samping tubuh Len tadi malam. Kini, aku melihat tatapan Len yang kosong dengan darah membasahi gaun yang Ia kenakan. Aku menutup mataku –hatiku terasa teriris. Seorang yang aku pikir akan jadi pengantinku justru harus mati dalam keadaan mengenakan wedding dress. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat Len bersimpuh di hadapanku sambil memegangi lubang di lubuk hatinya. Kisah cintaku ini justru harus diakhiri dengan cerita yang menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Kaito-sama, tatap mata aku…" Ucap Len dengan tatapannya yang sayu. Mungkin, saat ini aku dapat melihat jelas Malaikat pencabut nyawa sedang berdiri di sampingnya –menunggu detik nafas Len habis dan menutup mata Len untuk selama-lamanya. Aku menatap tepat di iris mata azure-nya yang indah –yang kini menjadi biru laut akibat airmata yang menggenangi permukaan mata Len. Aku ikut menitikkan airmata di pelupuk mataku.

"Aku mencintaimu… Sama s-seperti… Aku mencintai jeruk… Ehehe…" Ucap Len. Sedetik kemudian, tubuhnya sudah terbaring damai di tengah gelora api. Tak ada lagi nafas yang masuk mau pun keluar dari paru-paru Len. Dan kini –entah kenapa –airmata ku tak dapat terhenti. Tak terlintaskan di pikiranku untuk menyelamatkan diriku dari maut yang mendekat ini. Aku turun dari ranjangku dan menarik tubuh kaku Len –tak peduli dengan panas yang membakar epidermis kulitku. Aku memeluk sosok Len dengan wedding dress-nya yang ternoda dengan darah di ranjangku –membiarkan maut menjemput diriku ketika aku sedang memeluk sosok yang sangat aku cintai. Dan setelah itu–

.

.

.

–Ku tutup mataku dan membiarkan diriku tertidur untuk selamanya di sisi Len. Setidaknya, kami berdua mungkin akan dikirimkan ke dalam neraka yang sama. Hahaha…

.

.

.

Michi: Selesaiii~! xD

Chimi: Itu scene terakhirnya Kaito tidur di samping mayat Len dan ngebiarin dirinya sendiri mati dimakan api. Yosh, akhir kata, review, please. Dadah.

Rizuka: Oi, berasa udah jadi bos aja! Siapa yang nyuruh nutup?

Chimi: Oh, belom, ya? Sorry, deh.

Rizuka: Yaudah, deh, tutup gih dah.

Chimi: $#^&*&Q!#^$*reWST#$$

Michi: Abaikan Chimi yang lagi marah-marah, yuk? Intinya, please banget leave a feedback in this fic~! Jaa nee~! x3


End file.
